


This Wasn’t Supposed To Happen

by foggyforests



Series: Stranger Things Smut [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, F/M, Guilt, Honestly this is just straight porn lmao, Lust, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggyforests/pseuds/foggyforests
Summary: She had almost fairy-like features, with her big doe eyes and her pink lips. Heartbreakingly beautiful with such an innocent energy... If only he knew what thoughts she had floating around that pretty mind of hers.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Nancy Wheeler, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Stranger Things Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059077
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	This Wasn’t Supposed To Happen

Nancy knew better. Deep down, she knew this was the wrong thing to do... But she couldn't help herself. She needed a distraction- something to take her mind off of the fact her best friend was missing. 

More importantly (and as selfish as it may seem), she needed to distract herself from remembering she's the reason behind her friend's disappearance. 

Sitting in the car, perfectly manicured nails dug deeply into the tanned-brown leather of her steering wheel. She shouldn't do this. She should just pull away, go home, and go to sleep. Forget about this. This is  _ wrong.  _

When she caught a glance of him standing behind the screen door, she felt her heart pound in the back of her throat. 

He'd seen her. She couldn't back out- here, not now. It was time to do what she came here to do... only what she came here to do, she wasn't exactly sure of.

Finally, she turned her car off. _ For Barb _ , Nancy told herself.  _ Only for Barb. _

Getting out of the car, she was greeted with crisp fall air nipping at her skin and the full moon watching her as she began taking her first steps towards the RV. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she had her reasons. She wanted to help with Barb's case. She wanted her friend to be found. 

And yeah, she knew it would be better if she just waited till morning to drive to the station, instead of pulling up in _front of the Chief’s fucking home_. It was too late to turn around. He'd already seen her. 

Nancy could feel his heavy-lidded gaze on her, watching as she walked up the sun-bleached stairs to the RV he called home. 

"Hi." She softly greeted with a smile, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she stood there, cold still nipping at the skin on her hands and face. 

"I didn't think you'd come." Hopper said, pushing the screen door open. Even though it was a little past 11, he was still in his uniform. It made him look... familiar in a way. Nancy felt the uniform served as something of a reminder; that she's only there to help with the case- to say what she knew and leave. That's it. 

The only reason she was there in the first place was thanks to how uncomfortable Hopper noticed her to be when he was questioning her earlier that day. 

Once Karen had walked off to smoke a cigarette- assuming the questioning was finished- and the other officer had wandered off as well (probably to also smoke a cigarette), Hopper slid over a piece of paper with his number written on it in messy, heavy handwriting. 

He'd said to call if she remembered anything else- or even if she needed someone to talk to. The offer was enough to make Nancy look away with crimson dusting her cheeks, nodding slightly as she pocketed his number before standing to leave. And that had been it. One of their only ever interactions. 

Their interaction was nothing more than a few words and passing of a phone number, but Nancy couldn't stop thinking about it... about  _ him. _ In truth, Hopper and the glances he'd given her was the reason she'd come. Not Barb. 

"I just... Needed to talk." Nancy said, walking past him. The inside of his RV looked about how she expected it to. There were a few beer cans on the coffee table, a tv playing some cop show, and a lingering smell of cigarette smoke. But it was warm and even nearing comfortable. 

"And you couldn't have waited until morning?" Hopper asked, closing the door behind him. His tone wasn't angry, but it was slightly annoyed; maybe even a bit tired. 

Nancy's met his gaze for a quick moment, only to find herself looking down. He was so intense to look at. Heavy, cold eyes and an  _ almost _ expressionless face. He looked sad; lonely. 

"I... I'm sorry. I just... guess I needed someone to talk to. But- you know," She grabbed onto her arm stiffly for comfort, glancing to him "I can leave." 

Hopper's expression, while almost completely the same, softened ever so slightly. He could see Nancy needed to talk to someone. Although the two had only ever seen each other in passing, even Hopper noticed the blue-toned crescents below her eyes; crescents which told of long nights and little sleep. 

"Don't be silly," Hopper said, perching a cigarette between his lips before lighting it, taking a slow drag. "You came here for a reason."

Nancy looked down. Usually, she thought the smell of cigarette smoke was disgusting, but when it was Hopper smoking, it somehow became attractive. 

"Yeah, but..." God, why did talking suddenly feel so impossible? "I just need you to know what I'd seen. I mean, I want to help." 

Hopper sighed through his nose, clouds of silver smoke streaming out as he did so. Did he want to talk to her? No. Could he just kick her out? Also no. If he could help her feel somewhat better about her missing friend, if he could do just a little good, maybe he should do it.

"Wanna drink? I have water, pop." 

Nancy shook her head, arm still reaching over to grab her other arm. "Can we maybe just sit?" 

Hopper took a drag of his cigarette, nodding. He walked over to the couch, taking a seat before grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning the tv off. 

Suddenly, without the noise from the television, the RV was almost deafeningly silent. Nancy joined him on the couch, seemingly trying to take up as little space as possible. 

"So... How can I help you?" 

"I don't know- you just seemed... kind. Like you actually wanted to help." Nancy felt her cheeks growing red, her heart beating harshly inside her ribcage. 

She looked at him, and for a second, she could've sworn she saw him glance to her lips. 

"I do want to help." He said, cigarette perched between his lips. 

She, glancing at his cigarette, pulled her bottom lip between her teeth for a second. Without much reason, Nancy wanted a cigarette of her own. 

Her hands tightly grasped together in her lap, breath growing shallow. She could feel Hopper studying her face. When she finally looked to him, meeting his gaze with a gentle one, she sent him a tiny smile. 

"Could I have one of those?" 

Hopper's eyes thinned slightly, as if he was skeptical she truly wanted a cigarette, but a smirk slowly tugged at the ends of his lips. He could give her the whole 'smoking kills' rant, but he never was one for rants. 

Taking the cigarette from his mouth, he held it between two fingers as he passed it over to Nancy, who awkwardly took hold of the half-smoked cig with thin, somewhat shaky fingers. One couldn't do much harm, right? It wasn't like she had any intention of buying herself a pack anyway. This would be a one-time thing- just so she can lessen her nerves some. 

"Now, are we gonna talk about why you came here or what?" Hopper asked, watching with a slightly amused smirk as Nancy brought the cig to her lips. She inhaled slowly, dropping her gaze to the carpet before exhaling a stream of silver smoke through her nose. It tasted grossly of menthol, burning the back of her throat- but she refused to give much of a reaction. 

"I just didn't have anyone else to turn to about this." She admitted quietly, blue eyes lingering on the ember burning at the end of the cigarette. What was she really supposed to say? It was the truth... sort of. Deep down, though, she knew she couldn't keep justifying coming there with the excuse that it's 'for Barb'. 

Hopper studied her face carefully. She had almost fairy-like features, with her big doe eyes and her pink lips. Heartbreakingly beautiful with such an innocent energy... If only he knew what thoughts she had floating around that pretty mind of hers, maybe he wouldn't feel so ashamed of his own. 

Finally, Nancy glanced at him. Her lips fell apart and suddenly, her eyes grew tear-blurred. Mentally, she cursed herself for how weak she must look- how overly sensitive.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here-" She said, quickly standing to her feet. She bent over, swiftly extinguishing the cigarette in an ashtray on the coffee table before beginning to hurriedly walk to the door. Barb would be  _ disgusted _ by her for this. She'd probably never forgive her...

And with that thought, the tears came streaming as she began her way towards the door, trying her best not to look back at Hopper. She, just then, wanted nothing more to disappear from view. 

But, before she could even register what was happening, he stopped her with a heavy but still gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Wait- Just," Hopper paused a moment, hearing Nancy sniffle gently. His heart ached for her in a way he couldn't explain. "Let's talk. If you really want to leave, you can." His hand slowly fell from her shoulder. "But I think you should stay... Talk with me about what you're thinking and feeling." 

Nancy could feel her face burning up with a strange storm of powerful emotions. She couldn't bear to look back at him. Fuck, she must look like such a mess. Like a little girl who can't handle her emotions; who allowed them to then spill all over the floor for Hopper to see. 

Then, she felt his hand on her shoulder again. It anchored her- keeping her there with him rather than off in her own mind a million miles away. 

"Are... you alright?" He asked softly as if concerned by what the answer might be. 

Taking a deep breath, Nancy shut her eyes tightly and nodded. She needed to settle herself. She sniffled once more before exhaling slowly, her shoulder dropping with Hopper's hand still on it. 

The feeling of his hand- of his warmth, seemed to light to flame something inside of Nancy, something she knew she had no chance of controlling. A wildfire had broken loose, and now, it felt like there was no stopping what had been put into motion.

She turned around, Hopper's hand remaining steady on her shoulder as she did so. The two of them were close. Intimately so, Nancy thought. She could faintly smell whatever pleasantly cologned aftershave he'd put on the morning before. 

She looked up to him with glistening eyes and blush-dusted cheeks, and before she even knew what she was doing, she found herself reaching up to gently touch his cheek. 

Hopper, with storm clouded eyes, frowned as he felt the warmth of her soft hand tenderly cupping his stubbly beard. He felt a pang in his heart as she slowly took her hand away, eyes growing wide as she realized what she'd just done. 

"I-I am so sorry-" She gasped out, stepping back from Hopper with a horrified look in her eyes. He  _ must _ think she's some kind of freak-

Before his hand could fall from her shoulder, Hopper pulled her closer to him. Her hand met his chest and then her lips met his, and suddenly, seemingly though their shared kiss, that fire inside Nancy began to consume them both.

Nancy inhaled sharply against his mouth, startled, and then has to stop him before he can pull away. She grips his beige shirt, pulling him closer to her tiny form, kissing him back harder and more hungrily.

Her lips were sweet against his- soft and eager for his own. His other hand found itself comfortably at her waist, steadily holding her.

It was only when she felt something brush up against her leg that she pulled away, reddened lips gasping softly for air against his own. She was no idiot, she knew exactly what it was that had touched her upper thigh, and, in a daring move, she allowed for her hand to slowly run down Hopper's body until she reached the belt of his pants. 

Hopper breathed her in for a moment before stopping, pulling away just enough so he could look at her. Really look at her.

"We..." He was breathless for a moment as he looked down at her "We shouldn't." He finally said- but he didn't move away from her. He couldn't. Even though he knew what they had just done was wrong, he couldn't get enough of her now. 

A small, partly-flustered smile pulled to Nancy's lips. Her eyes, though. They held something Hopper didn't expect to see. A fierceness, bright and fiery with confidence that Nancy usually kept hidden away. "I want to."

Hopper, still hesitant, searchingly looked down at her for any sign she didn't mean what she said, but all he could see was that fiery glint in her eyes. Fuck, she was so beautiful. 

When her lips met his again, gentle and sweet, he pulled her closer into his body by her waist. He could feel her smiling against his lips as her hand again reached for his belt. And this time, he let her begin unbuckling it. Teasingly, her hand gently brushed his growing bulge, which resulted in Hopper humming a small moan into her mouth

Her other hand then aided in further unbuckling his belt before she began tugging down his pants, pulling away ever-so-slightly so she could see what she was doing. 

As she pulled his pants and boxers down, she looked up to him as she slowly knelt before him, pink tongue running over her equally pink lips. Hopper carefully kicked his pants the rest of the way off, watching her with a look of pure lust and want in his eyes 

When she finally saw Hopper's rock hard cock, she gasped softly. Not only was it long, sporting at least seven inches, but it was also incredibly girthy. She took his length into her small hand, causing Hopper to bite down on his bottom lip as he watched her, hand going into her thick brunette hair. 

She slowly began stroking his length, earning a gentle tug from Hopper in response. His head rolled back, eyes closing as he then felt her warm lips kiss his tip before then feeling her tongue twirl around the head of his cock as though it were a lollipop. 

"Fuck-" He breathed, forcing himself to look back down at her. Seeing her pretty little mouth opening up for cock made his cock twitch with excitement. 

Hand still moving back and forth on his shaft, Nancy allowed for the tip of his cock to enter her mouth before beginning to gently bob her back and forth, humming lowly while she did so 

Hopper's hand tightened in her hair, causing her to moan out- which only seemed to bring him closer, sending pure pleasure up his spine. 

Nancy's long, wet tongue found itself again twirling around his tip as his cock slowly coated her tongue in clear pre-cum 

Gently, Hopper took hold of her chin, forcing her to pull away from his throbbing member and to look up at him. 

"Come 'er." He said huskily, and Nancy did as told, slowly standing to her feet though her hand still massaged his length. Hopper, more hungrily this time around, kissed her again, allowing for his tongue to slip into her mouth, which she gladly welcomed with a pleasantly surprised hum 

Pulling away only for a moment, Hopper whispered to her "Let's get you out of these clothes," To which Nancy hotly kissed him once more with her now kiss-reddened lips before pulling away to shoulder her jacket to the floor. She then grabbed the end of her shirt, watching Hopper's expression carefully as she began to pull it over her head. 

She was wearing a bra that seemed just as innocent as it's wearer, with its white lace and minimal cleavage. Hopper, unable to hold himself back any longer, brought his hand to her cheek before putting his lips back on hers, rock hard cock gently brushing up against her leg yet again

Not wanting to pull away again, Nancy began awkwardly tugging herself loose from her jeans. Hopper aided gladly, holding her close so she wouldn't lose balance as she freed herself from her pants, kicking them off to the side. 

In a move Nancy wasn't at all expecting, Hopper picked her up, bridal style as he began walking to what Nancy assumed to be his bedroom. Still, though, their lips didn't depart from one other as they breathed each other in

Kicking the door open with his foot, Hopper walked with confidence to his unmade bed, gently setting Nancy. 

The moon was high now, streaming gentle rays of blue-toned light through the glass door that led out to the lake. 

Hopper began freeing himself of his shirt as he watched Nancy delicately reach behind her, unlatching her bra before shouldering it from her body.

Her breasts were small, though truly beautiful. She looked like she belonged in a painting- something mystical and incomprehensibly beautiful. 

Somehow, the moonlight made her look even more fairy-like. Pale skin cut into with drastic shadows on the small curves of her body. Her small nipples were hard, and as soon as Hopper shed his shirt, he had his hand gently cupping one breast as he slowly climbed on top of her. 

Their lips again met, and Nancy's hand found its way to his hair. His body was warm over hers, bringing a comforting sense of safety with it.

Pulling away just enough so he could see her face, Hopper looked down at her "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

His answer was given to him when she kissed him sweetly and softly before nodding "I'm positive," She softly spoke against his lips

Hoppers large, calloused hand began slowly running down her side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Once his hand got to her lacy panties, he gently pulled them from her body. 

Nancy could not get enough of his lips- of his kisses and hums, of the way his beard tickled her lips slightly and the way his breath was welcomingly warm against her skin. 

His lips left her mouth and began trailing down to her sharp jaw, where he left heated kisses pressed against her skin. 

His hand began gently rubbing the bundle of nerves between her legs, causing her to moan softly into the air. Just to be on the safe side, he was sure not to leave any hickies where they'd be visible. He, instead, allowed for his kisses to trail further down her neck and to her collarbone, then just a little further down to her chest 

Nancy's grasp tightened in his hair as he slipped one finger into her wet pussy, continuing to tenderly rub her clit whilst his lips gently sucked on her chest, leaving a small red mark 

Nancy moaned out, louder this time, as another long finger was added to her tight, hot hole. Hearing her moan only made him want to work harder, to please her the way he thought she deserved to be pleased. 

Hopper continued gently rubbing her clit with his thumb until he heard her finally cry out "I-I want you-" She took a sharp breath in as she felt pleasure beginning to knot itself in her gut "I want to f-feel you inside me," She finally moaned out

Hopper smirked just a bit, looking down at her with a gentle gaze. His hand left her wanting pussy- only for a moment as he lined his head up with her opening 

Nancy bit down harshly on her bottom lip as she felt his tip slowly stretching her out. The sensation was this strangely powerful cocktail of pleasure and pain, one that made Nancy hum deeply 

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," Hopper softly said before reconnecting their lips, pushing just a little further into her. He let out a throaty moan into her mouth before letting his tongue slip in after

Once his cock was far enough in her, he resumed rubbing circles on her clit with his thumb, slowly filling more and more of her up.

Hopper broke away from the kiss for a moment as he began thrusting back and forth, head jerking up to the ceiling for a moment as he began forming a quick rhythm that left him wanting to fill her tight pussy up as much as possible 

"F-Fuck-" Nancy whined out, her hand leaving his hair and landing on his shoulder, where she allowed for those perfectly manicured nails to dig ever-so-slightly into his flesh, earning a moan of her own from Hopper 

God- He felt  _ so _ good inside of her. Even though his cock was stretching her out in ways she'd never felt before, the amount of pleasure she felt from every circle of her clit, from every pump of his cock was  _ indescribable  _

And suddenly, as Hopper slammed deeper and deeper into her, it was like her nerves were exposed wires sending electric, lime-green shocks of pure delight and ecstasy through her entire being until her vision began darkening around the edges. The noise she let out was a half-moan, half-scream as her orgasm ran through the rest of her body, which seemed to coax Hopper's own orgasm 

A powerful wave of pleasure swept him up until he felt as though his head were in the clouds, hips bucking forward as he filled her up with his hot cum, heart-pounding rapidly behind his ribcage

He could feel Nancy's nails still digging into his skin as she road out the rest of her own orgasm, grinding her hips against his until wet strings of pearlescent cum began slowly dripping from around Hopper's still-twitching cock 

Eventually, once the two of them had both fucked themselves through their orgasms, Hopper slowly pulled his cock from her. Both of them shimmered with a mix of sweat and a post-orgasm glow

Finally, Hopper laid down next to Nancy. Both of their chests were still rising and falling dramatically as they realized what the two of them had just done 

A small smirk graced Nancy's kiss swollen lips as she laid there. For something being so wrong, it sure did feel right- especially as Hopper put a strong arm around her, pulling her gently into him and his warmth until the two of them were spooning. 

Words weren't passed between of them, only gentle sighs and soft nudges. 

But this couldn't last. 

"I've gotta go home," Nancy said softly, even though she would have preferred to not have said it at all. 

Hopper only pulled her a little closer, sighing gently into her shoulder.

"I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly did not expect to write this much for this fic lmao, but I’m kinda happy with how it turned out! If you have any thoughts on this story, feel free to share them down below! 
> 
> If you have any stranger things pairing requests, you can absolutely comment those below and I might just end up writing your request :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, & I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
